Assassins notice 9
by TaySoul13
Summary: The night right before both Isuke and Bamnba attack while working together something very particular happens.


Disclaimer I do not own Akuma no Ridle.

AN: I woke up in a panic yesterday with my dream still slightly lingering in my mind and this is what it was about. Bamba X Isuke I have no idea why but I liked the concept. This takes place the night before episode 9. Warning bad language.

* * *

**Assassins notice**

* * *

Bamba was sitting quietly on the couch when there was a sudden knock on the door. The timid woman jumped up with the surprise. Her roommate was away and they weren't expecting anyone to visit tonight. The shy woman stood and walked slowly to the door with anxiety wondering. As she slowly turned the handle you could already see a red head leaning against the wall beside it. "Um Isuke-sama, do you need something?" the smaller woman shyly asked. Isuke grinned, " I have a deal that I would like to propose to you." She replied. "Here, come with me for a bit. Let's go to my room" the tall red head added while already starting to walk towards her room without giving the smaller woman time to reply.

* * *

The silvered haired girl followed anyways, without even having an idea as to why but something just interested her. Isuke opened the door to the apartment and both women entered. "I'll keep this short and simple, I want you to help me out with something and I thought that you might be interested." The red head spoke while sitting on her bed and motioning to Bamba to sit in her former roommate's bed. The silver haired woman sat cautiously wanting to hear more. "SO, what do you say? Are you going to help me out or am I just wasting my time?" the bigger woman asked while paying little to no attention to the other person in the room, instead checking out her nails. The smaller woman sat quietly thinking but her train of thought was suddenly interrupted. "I'll be the distraction and get rid of that pest Azuma, while you find the girl. Once I get rid of the trash and you capture the girl, We'll meet up and kill her then claim the prize." The red head finally spilled, showing her fangs. "I don't like to be kept waiting." The assassin spoke loudly startling the smaller woman. Isuke stood up and walked towards the other woman with an annoyed expression then shoved her against the bed, causing the woman to lay flat in frenzy. Her facial expression suddenly changed and she stopped squirming. "Get off of me you bitch." She commanded. The red head smirked "Good, just who I wanted to see." The bigger woman replied. "Anyways about the plan, would you like to play with Haru a little?" she added confidently.

* * *

The silvered hair woman sat up with a smile. "Alright is interested but why?" she questioned, sincerely curious. "Simple because I want to kill Asuma and that might take some time besides I thought that you wanted to play with Haru too/" the woman teased. In that excact moment Bamba stood and walked over to the taller woman and attempted to grab her cheeks but was blocked. "Listen Boob Princess, it's about time someone dropped you from your throne." The smaller woman argued while getting closer and closer to the other assassin. "It seems like you want to die, don't you. Should I cut you up to show you who's the boss here." The red head remarked. The smaller woman backed away. "I can take you but that's not the case here, its about damned time someone showed you, your place too isn't it. PRINCESS." Bamba responded aggressively.

* * *

Isuke snapped and took the hand of the smaller woman and raised it up, almost lifting the woman off the ground. This was a battle for dominance but suddenly the smaller woman smiled and made a fist then punched her attacker. Isuke suddenly let go and dropped her with a loud thump then pinned her to the floor and pulled out a knife out of her bra, placing it on the woman's neck. "Any last words?" the assassin asked. "Just one, I'll help you but get your fat ass off of me." The smaller woman responded with a grin. Isuke got up and the deal was made. The plan was to take out Azuma and her little puppy but something about this situation felt familiar. Her used to be roommate was the only other person who had ever challenged her dominance in the comfort of her own room.

* * *

The silvered hair woman was about to open the door and walk out but she was suddenly grabbed and shoved against a small bed. "You think you can touch the great Isuke and get away with it?" The bigger woman hissed while continuing to get closer and closer to the only other person in the room. The smaller woman grinned. "As expected from the great Isuke." She responded. "Is Isuke-sama getting cranky because her sex toy was expelled?" she added. Those words had irritated the red head, all she could do as punishment now was inflict pain on the other woman. The red head took her knife aligned it with the silver haired woman's abdomen and pressed the blade, drawing blood. "Hey Boob Princess, don't you know that I was forged by pain. This has no effect on me, you stupid dog." The smaller woman said with amusement. The bigger woman pulled herself back. "Get out but know that if you let the stupid peasant Haru, escape. Something worse than death will come your way." She threatened. The smaller woman stood and walked out of the room fulfilled. That damned Boob Princess was annoying but something about her made her feel a rush of nostalgia.

* * *

The end.


End file.
